Do You Like Me?
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: It was a simple question. Then why couldn't he answer it? SlyxRuka Invitationshipping.And slight PattyxRua.


Me: Yes you guessed it. It's another Invitationshipping One-Shot. It's short but who cares.

Sly: I care. I haven't made many appearances and you still write about me.

Me: Yeah, but the stuff with you and Stardust Dragon has to go somewhere. Writers didn't do it for fun. At Least I hope so.

Stardust Dragon (AKA the big sister): Haha. The fact that my pen name here is Stardust Dragon makes what you said above sound just a bit creepier.

Ruka: Another One-Shot? Can't you write about some other pairing?

Me: Let me think about it…. No! Unless everyone gets bored with all of the Invitationshipping fics I can think about writing about something else.

Rua: Finally you're ignoring me! It's a good thing, right? Right?

Me: Surprisingly yes. Now somebody do the Disclaimer or I'm going to do something you don't want to know about.

Patty: Gyaradosmaster doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's if he would, Invitationshipping would totally happen.

Rua: You use the word totally?

Patty: Totally! Enjoy the Totally Total Invitationshipping Total One-Shot of Totalness.

….

''Do you like me?'' Ruka answered staring straight at Sly's eyes. Sly was staring her back shock in his eyes. Patty was standing close to them with a smile and worry. Rua was also there, but didn't look shocked. All had the same thought going through their heads.

''_How did it come to this?'' _Everyone thought as they flash backed,

Flashback

It started normally. Students running to school to learn new things about card games, since it's totally needed in real life. This included Rua, Ruka and their friends not including Sly. He was walking.

''Another day in Duel Academy. It's probably going to be same lame. Same Lame, Get it?'' Rua said trying to be funny, but nobody laughed… surprisingly. Ruka sighed and lowered her walking speed to match it with Sly.

''Hey Sly! Great day today, right?'' Ruka said cheerfully. Sly glared at her slightly with small smirk.

''Today, yesterday, tomorrow they are all the same. Nothing exciting happens here.'' Sly said bored. Ruka giggled a little thinking about Fortune Cup, Dark Signers and WRGP. Yep nothing happens in here.

''Well maybe something exciting happens today.'' Ruka said trying to cheer him up. Sly just frowned.

''Like what? In chemistry we will have random partners? Two students that are in love with each other confess their love? Like that will ever happen.'' Sly said. Ruka looked at him confused and having a weird sense of Fore-Shadowing.

At the Chemistry class. (AN: Yes they have chemistry there. Deal with it!)

''Kids, today we will have labpartners. And because I want to be evil, we will choose them randomly.'' Evil Chemistry teacher said. (AN: You probably go to school, so you know how partners are chosen randomly)

Important Partners: Sly and Ruka, Rua and Patty

Un-Important Partners: Everyone else.

They were supposed to do some experiment where something exploded (AN: You can choose what. I don't myself know lot about Chemistry) Sly and Ruka were both watching as red liquid was bubbling in the test tube. Sly extended his hand to grab some other liquid, but instead of bottle he felt warm skin. And like in every good romance movie he noticed that he and Ruka had tried to take it at the same time, thus their hands touched. Both Sly and Ruka blushed hard. Patty who was sitting behind them giggled.

''I know you guys like each other, but can you control your hormones for 5 minutes.'' Patty said giggling. Both blushed harder.

''We don't like each other!'' Both yelled at the same time, but quietly enough so the teacher didn't hear.

''Right… Then why are you guys holding hands?'' Patty asked smiling wider. Both Sly and Ruka looked at each other, then at their hands. Both let go muttering apologies.

''Sorry about that.'' Ruka said still blushing.

''Don't worry about it. It was an accident and neither of us likes each other in that way.'' Sly said quietly. Ruka just nodded, but noticed slight red invading Sly's cheeks.

''_Then why do I like you?'' _Was a thought that was running through both of their heads.

''Hey Rua. Rua!'' Patty yelled noticing her partner being asleep. Rua woke up muttering something about evil cookies.

''What? I had a good dream where I was kis…'' Rua stopped that sentence noticing what he almost said. ''I mean where I was beating Jack's butt in a card game.'' Rua said nervously. Patty looked unsatisfied, but let it go.

''Whatever. I have good news.'' Patty said excited. Rua looked excited now too.

''What is it? Yugi Mutou is coming here? Aliens took over the world?'' Rua asked excited. Patty looked him again weirdly.

''Sadly no and definitely no. It seems Sly and Ruka like each other.'' Patty said smiling. Once the info had sinked in Rua didn't look so happy anymore.

'''What! That emo guy likes Ruka! And she likes him back! Tell me it's a bad dream.'' Rua said pleadingly. Patty just shook her head. ''Great. Now I have to deal with him more often.'' Rua said sighing and slumped to his seat. Patty smiled at him comfortingly.

''Cheer up! I think they are a cute couple.'' Patty said smiling at him. Rua blushed a little at her smile.

''I guess. Hey why is that liquid bubbling so much!'' Rua asked confused. And before anyone knew, class was full of purple goo. ''Umm… sorry?'' Rua said smiling nervously. Teacher looked angry and I advise everyone to cover their ears.

''EVERYONE WILL CLEAN THIS MESS OR GET A WEEK OF DETENTION! UNDERSTOOD!'' Teacher yelled at loud voice and all students starter to clean up in fear.

After class.

''Man that purple stuff was sticky.'' Rua said pulling some out of his hair.

''That's what you get for pay more attention to Patty than your project.'' Ruka said smiling a little. Rua blushed a little.

''I wasn't paying more attention to her! I was just distracted.'' Rua said. Patty's eyes seemed a little hurt.

''So I'm not more important than some silly little project huh?'' Patty said sadly. Noticing the tension Ruka ran up to Sly.

''Sly there is something I want to ask you.'' Ruka said.

End of Flashback

''What do you mean by that?'' Sly asked acting confused, while trying to keep his acting normal.

''You know what I'm talking about. It's a simple question, Yes or No?'' Ruka said demanding for an answer.

''_Why is this so hard? It's just a simple question'' _Sly thought while searching for an answer. It seemed like forever when Sly didn't answer. Ruka obviously took this wrong way.

''I understand. Simple no would have been enough.'' Ruka said sadly and started to walk away. Not knowing what hit him he ran up to her and took her hand. Ruka turned around and looked at Sly shocked.

''Fine I answer your question. The Truth is… I really like and I mean more as a friend. I…I love you.'' Sly admitted looking at the ground. Ruka looked at him shocked. Again it felt like forever when Ruka didn't say anything. Then she smiled.

''I have something to say too. I love you too.'' Ruka admitted blushing. Both duelists looked at each other for a while before closing the space between their lips.

''I knew I was right.'' Patty said smiling. Rua walked up to her.

''Hey I'm sorry about what I said before. You're way more important than some stupid project.'' Rua said eyes begging for forgiveness. Patty looked surprised and blushed a little.

''Really?'' She said happily. Rua nodded and the duo hugged each other. While away Tenpei and Bob were standing.

''Looks like we have some lovebirds to deal with now.'' Tenpei said jokingly. Bob nodded. For some reason he had some of that purple goo on his arms and surprisingly ate it (AN: Audience can go EWW! now.)

''Hey this tastes like strawberries. And now I'm fainting.'' Bob said and fainted right on Tenpei causing the poor boy to be crushed.

….

Me: Lame way to end fic, but it was funny. I hope.

Sly: Great another One-Shot done.

Me: This was my shortest one yet. Sorry if any of the characters were OOC.

Bob: Yay! I made a minor appearance. And I fainted.

Rua: Hey you said you were going to ignore me.

Me: Sorry. It seems that I'm unable to do SlyxRuka fan fiction without RuaxPatty. Well It doesn't matter. Anyway Review to get virtual cookies. Chocolate cookies and for anyone that is allergic to chocolate there is cookies without chocolate.

Tenpei: Yay Cookies!

Me: You won't get any. Review if you liked, Review if you didn't like.


End file.
